


City Lights

by Neo (luxnoctre)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Baekchen - Freeform, City Lights, Fluff, M/M, SM sucks ass, always save your work people, and on my flight, and the box is horrible, because i refreshed, but i also miss working, enjoy this crap, eribong v3 what goes on, had to redo these stupid tags, i miss korea, i need to write polaris, idk what to call it, inspired by baekhyun solo, love you mums, so mums can be happy, wrote this in a day, yixing is a part of exo too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/Neo
Summary: Under the city lights, Baekhyun meets a starry eyed boy





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warm up drabble inspired by Baekhyun's first solo uwu so excited  
> sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!
> 
> thanks for all your support!

The city lights cast a faint glow in the streets, barely illuminating the man’s face as he strolls boldly through the night. His gelled back hair sways with every step and his leather jacket swallows the glimmering light like a black sea.

 

He has his hands in his jean pockets as he walks forward into an alley where the street lights don’t penetrate. Already inside, are three other men, dressed in coats and face masks. The man stops in front of them, balancing on the balls of his feet with an easy smile on his face.

 

“Evening boys,” his voice is smooth like dripping honey, and his teeth seem like twinkling stars. “What are you doing out here so late?”

 

“We’re here to make a deal,” one of the men speaks up, his hands hidden deep in his coat. At the answer, the man in the leather frowns apologetically.

 

“Sorry, I don’t deal with just anyone,” his smile takes on a darker, more cunning look. “Unless, it’s for the right price.”

 

The men look at each other, their eyes shifty and distrusting. “How much?” one of them asks.

 

The man glances upward, pretending to think before answering. “I’ll give it to you, maybe $50 per gram.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

The man in leather grins as the other three curse loudly at him. “Hey, this is quality product, best of its kind,” he raises his hands up and shrugs nonchalantly. “Take it or leave it.”

 

The others hesitate, their expressions a mix of anger and reluctance. Finally, one of them speaks up. “Minseok, just pay it. We don’t have much of a choice.” The center man frowns, but takes out a roll of bills and hands some over to the other.

 

He smiles once more, his eyes sparkling with greed as he counts the money. Nodding in satisfaction, he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small pouch. “Thanks for the business,” he says, giving the bag over to the men. A mock salute and a wink, and he starts to walk away.

 

He makes it approximately ten steps when he hears the sound of running footsteps behind him. The man spins around in time to block the incoming fist.

 

“What the fuck is this?” The attacker shakes the pouch, his eyes blazing with fury. The man in leather backs up hastily, a conceited smirk on his lips.

 

“I told you, the best quality there is,” he answers, a hand shoved in his pocket with another waving aimlessly.

 

“Are you joking?” One of the other men emerges from the shadows. His eyes are turning red, telltale signs of a high already kicking in. “This isn’t what we wanted, this is weed or some stupid shit.”

 

“Is it? Well either way, it’s high quality.”

 

The men bristle at the lack of empathy in the man’s words. “Give us our money back, Baekhyun,” One of them orders sharply.

 

“No can do,” leather sleeves flap in the light breeze as Baekhyun shrugs once more. “No refunds.”

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to take it by force.”

 

This time, the punch is sudden and unexpected, leaving the man in the jacket little time to react. But he barely flinches, merely stepping to the side as the other two turn on him. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, unimpressed with the fight. He dodges the blows, retailing with punches of his own that sends the attackers flailing backwards. When the last man charges at Baekhyun, there’s a flash of metal and a splatter of blood on the cement.

 

The man in the coat groans in pain, a hand pressed to his stomach where blood pours out of a wound. In front of him, Baekhyun’s hands finger the bloody knife with a wicked smirk. “Minseok!” The other two rush to their injured companion, worrying and fussing over the wound. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to slink away, pressing his back to the shadows and dodging into another alley. He walks quickly, occasionally glancing behind his back. But when Baekhyun sees no one following him, he slows down the pace into a leisurely walk.

 

Baekhyun hums a little as he walks down the dark streets. It’s some obscure pop song he heard somewhere on the radio, but Baekhyun doesn’t care much for it. His attention, rather, is focused on the sleeping city around him. Under the watchful eye of the moon, the city sleeps like a dormant giant. Its heart of crowds and cars slowing down to a slow trickle of activity. Baekhyun inhaled deeply, savoring the night air in his lungs and the cold in his throat.

 

He’s on his way back to the dilapidated building he coldly dubs as “home” when Baekhyun sees him; a man in a long, sand colored trench coat walking on the opposite sidewalk. The man has a black messenger bag in one hand, and his phone in the other. Baekhyun peers curiously as him, taking in his clean appearance and attractive features. Baekhyun didn’t think that the man looked like someone who would be out at the wee hours of the night, but who is he to judge.

 

He decides to walk a little fast, his boots making clicking noises against the sidewalk. The sound, however, attracts the man’s attention and Baekhyun is halted by a clear voice calling out to him.

 

“Hey! Can you help me?”

 

Baekhyun turns slowly, a tight smile plastered on, to see the other man walking briskly towards him. Up close, Baekhyun can see the other man’s face much better, high as heaven cheekbones, tilted curls that remind Baekhyun of his neighbor’s cat, and a set of soft looking lips, as red as cherry candy. Baekhyun briefly wonders if those lips would taste as good as they look before the man’s voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

 

“Do you think you can help me find this place?” Baekhyun looks down at the phone and tilts his head to better see the map. All the while, the man beams at him hopefully. Baekhyun recognizes the destination to be in the opposite direction of his home, so he hesitates. But a look up at the man’s hopeful face has Baekhyun quietly sighing. It’s about time he commits a good deed, he thinks, subtly rubbing the blood off his hands on the back of his jeans.

 

“It’s in the opposite direction,” Baekhyun jerks his thumb behind him. “I can take you there, if you want.”

 

The man brightens, and nods happily. Baekhyun can only halfheartedly return his smile before turning and leading them down the street. He doesn’t walk to think about how the man’s smile is even brighter than the city lights hanging overhead.

 

“I’m Jongdae,” the man introduces himself, a hand pressed to his chest. “I’ve just arrived here, and there aren’t any taxis so I had no choice but to walk.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun responds curtly, not bothering to look back to see Jongdae’s cat smile grow a little brighter.

 

“So, Baekhyun,” Jongdae walks a little faster to catch up to Baekhyun. His stuffed bag swings from his hand as he strolls step in step. Baekhyun finally glances over and once again, Jongdae’s lips catches his attention. Under the city lights, they seem to glisten like a sculptured glass model. Baekhyun involuntarily swallows, and quickly turns away. All the while, Jongdae continues talking. “So what do you do? Why are you out here so late?”

 

Baekhyun can’t help but smile wanly at Jongdae’s curiosity. “You know, you ask a lot of questions, considering we just met.”

 

Jongdae bits his cherry colored lips, once more distracting Baekhyun, and rubs his neck sheepishly. “Sorry,” he says, “My professors always tell me that I ask too many questions.”

 

“Oh, you’re a student?” Baekhyun asks. He looks Jongdae over once more, mentally deeming him as looking a tad older than a normal student. But Baekhyun can’t judge, he dropped school ages ago in favor of a more dangerous, fast paced lifestyle.

 

“Yup!” Jongdae pops the “p” like a bubble. “I’m a graduate astrophysics major.”

 

“So, you studying stars and stuff?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Well, that’s ironic.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure what spurred him in the moment to answer. “Because your eyes remind me of the brightest galaxies.”

 

Even under the city lights, Jongdae’s faint blush is visible as he clears his throat and turns his head away. Baekhyun grins, a feeling of satisfaction and pride blooming in his chest. The duo walks in silence for a couple of moments, until Jongdae speaks up again.

 

“You know,” Jongdae glances over at Baekhyun. “You still haven’t answered my question; why are you out here so late?”

 

“I was just walking home from my job,” Baekhyun replies, looking up at the night sky. “I’m a waiter, so I work odd hours.” The lie falls easily from Baekhyun’s well practiced mouth. He knows the excuse always works, especially by the way Jongdae nods thoughtfully. Baekhyun surveys the empty street ahead of them, and from the corner of his eye, catches a glimpse of a trio emerging from an alley. One of them is limping slowly, and the others are supporting him. It takes Baekhyun only a second to recognize their faces.

 

With a strong hand, Baekhyun grips Jongdae’s arm and steers him into the nearest corner, hiding them away from the Main Street. The student’s eyes grow wide in surprise, but Jongdae has enough sense not to speak when Baekhyun presses a finger to his lips. The duo stays in their position, Jongdae heaving with nervousness and Baekhyun’s eyes darting side to side. Baekhyun waits until the sound of heavy footsteps and rough voices passes when he lets go of Jongdae’s arm.

 

“Sorry about that,” Baekhyun says, leading Jongdae out of their dark hiding spot. “There are some bad people out here at night.”

 

“Like you?” Jongdae’s tone is teasing, and his eyes sparkle gratefully, but Baekhyun doesn’t take the humor.

 

“Just like me,” he agrees solemnly. Jongdae frowns as the seriousness and doesn’t comment. But the awkward silence doesn’t deter him for long, for Jongdae gets right back into a conversation.

 

“So how long have you been a waiter?”

 

“Hm,” Baekhyun doesn’t remember how long he’s lived like this; dealing in the shadows, carrying a weapon wherever he goes, and always looking backwards. All he remembers is the thrill of his first run, and the high he felt from the danger. “Maybe 4 years now?”

 

“Wow, that’s a long time,” Jongdae kicks a rock away. Baekhyun thinks it makes him look like a child. “Do you enjoy it then?”

 

“Depends on who I’m serving,” Baekhyun answers truthfully. His mood really does depend on his customers. Some are more pushy while others are just desperate for any gram that will relieve them of their reality, even for a couple of hours. Baekhyun doesn’t judge, after all, he’s just like them sometimes. Jongdae’s next question is what gives Baekhyun pause.

 

“Do you ever want to be anything else?”

 

Does he want be anything else? Baekhyun has a million answers to that question, but no way to say them all. Yes, and no. Baekhyun always feels like he could be doing something more, something _better_ with his life. Sometimes he wonders if he should go back to school, continue that medicinal degree, and do a little good. But Baekhyun knows that no matter what he tries, he will always fall right back into the deep hole he dug for himself so long ago. When Baekhyun is drowning, the rush he feels every night is what keeps him afloat. He has yet to meet anything, or anyone, who can give him that same saving pull.

 

But Baekhyun, tonight, looks over at Jongdae, with his starry eyes and glistening red lips and Baekhyun feels a different pull on his heart.

 

“Sure, everyone wants to be a part of something bigger, right?”

 

Baekhyun’s cryptic answers sends Jongdae into giggles. “I guess you’re right,” Jongdae says after he calms down.

 

“Then why did you decide to study astrophysics?” Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to ask the questions. “What’s the deal with it all, space and stars and stuff.”

 

Jongdae takes on a dreamy look, a look That Baekhyun wants to see more. “It’s amazing to me, knowing that out there, there is so much unknown.” Jongdae’s eyes gleam with joy as he talks passionately about his studies. “Out there, in space, it’s like anything is possible. Not to mention how utterly huge it is, and how insignificant we are compared to the entire vastness of it.” Baekhyun tunes out Jongdae’s words but he loves the way Jongdae’s words flux up and down with excitement. He watches Jongdae’s lips move up and down, and watches his hands gesture up and down, emphasizing every word.

 

“You have some big dreams there,”Baekhyun comments, interrupting Jongdae’s flow. The student grins sheepishly and gives a curled lip smile at Baekhyun.

 

“Me? Not really, I just want to discover a star.”

 

Baekhyun’s skeptical look causes Jongdae to pout. “Don’t look at me like that,” Jongdae sighs and shakes his head. “You’re just like my professor, he always says I should be doing something more useful with my time.”

 

“No, no,” Baekhyun grins at Jongdae’s whiny ness. “Discovering stars, very useful.”

 

“And now you’re just making fun of me!” Jongdae gasps in mock hurt. “Now I’m going to discover two stars, just to rub it in your face.” Baekhyun chuckles at Jongdae’s promise, but not in a cruel way.

 

“If you wanted to discover a star so badly, then why did you come here?” Baekhyun admires Jongdae’s determination to find a star, but he doesn’t understand exactly why the student would come to a place like the city.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look around,” Baekhyun points his hand around, at the flickering lightbulbs and crumbling plaster buildings. A trickle of maniacal laughter floats through the air, accompanied by harsh grinding noises from the back of the side streets. Jongdae grimaces in understanding, and clutches his bag a little tighter. Baekhyun can’t help but smirk at the show of nervousness. “It’s not exactly the best place to go stargazing.”

 

“You’re right,” Jongdae agreed quietly. He looks up at the hazy sky. “But at least the city lights are pretty.” Baekhyun looks at where Jongdae is looking; streetlamps lining the sidewalks and illuminating the way with an orange glow. He looks up at the sky; a fuzzy black canvas sky with a hazy orb for a moon. Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Jongdae gazes at him in slight awe and wonder. They fall into silence again, but this time, comfortable and mildly soothing. This time, Baekhyun doesn’t bother stopping himself from looking over at Jongdae. He doesn’t deny that there’s something curious about the student, something refreshing and new from Baekhyun’s usual pace of life.

 

Baekhyun feels the strongest urge to pull Jongdae away, press him to a wall, and find out just how good his cherry lips taste.

 

But the universe must have decided that now is not that time, because soon, they arrive at Jongdae’s destination. It’s an apartment building, its wall colors fading from age but its door standing tall and imposing. Jongdae puts a hand on the knob hesitantly, before looking back at Baekhyun, who stands awkwardly on the street, hands in his pockets.

 

“Um, I guess this is where I say goodbye,” Jongdae bites his lips and smiles thankfully. “Thanks for escorting me.” Baekhyun nods wordlessly, before looking down at the street and kicking at nothing. Jongdae’s next words come out in a slight tumble. “I don’t really know how I can pay you back-“

 

“Let me kiss you.”

 

Jongdae blinks in surprise, as Baekhyun looks up at him, his eyes filled with something like determination and curiosity.

 

“I know you feel something too,” Baekhyun says, tilting his chin upwards. “Just a kiss.”

 

Jongdae seems torn on the decision, but Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, a small smirk playing on his lips and Jongdae’s breath hitches.

 

“Ok.”

 

Baekhyun walks up the building stairs in an instance, pressing Jongdae’s body against the door with a steady arm. Baekhyun is taller than Jongdae by an inch or two, thanks to his boots, so his slender finger tilts Jongdae’s head upwards for Baekhyun to perfectly slot their lips together.

 

It’s like an explosion goes off in Baekhyun’s chest when he finally tastes Jongdae’s cherry lips. It starts out simple, just lips pressing together. Baekhyun wraps a hand around Jongdae’s waist, pulling the student closer to him. Baekhyun doesn’t feel satisfied with the simple contact, so he runs his tongue along the line of Jongdae’s mouth for permission. The student responds accordingly, parting his lips a little but it’s enough for Baekhyun to taste even more. There’s a fire burning inside him now, one that Jongdae undoubted feels as well, judging by the way he has his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, and is moaning slightly at the way Baekhyun feels his entire mouth.

 

They break apart panting for breath, their lips red and swollen. Baekhyun leans in close to Jongdae, holding his head at the student’s neck and breathing deeply. “Maybe,” he says breathlessly, fire running through his veins a veil of need in his eyes. “One day, I’ll take you stargazing, away from these city lights.”

 

“I’d like that,” Jongdae says, running his hands through Baekhyun’s brunette hair. Jongdae feels something slip into his pocket, a card, with a number on it. Baekhyun takes breath, before pushing away from the door and smiling.

 

“You better get inside now, it’s late.”

 

Baekhyun backs away as Jongdae nods. The student hesitated, but smiles at Baekhyun,sweet and tender, before opening the door and walking inside. It closes with a small snap, and Baekhyun is left alone on the street.

 

He sighs, the fire gradually disappearing in his chest. Baekhyun turns around, and walks away from the building.

 

He disappears into the cold night, a lonely figure under the hazy city lights.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno what a plot is  
> come rant to me about exo on twitter @exonneon


End file.
